The present invention relates generally to proximity sensors and more particularly to proximity sensors that sense changes in a magnetic field in the plane of the sensing element.
There has been, and continues to be, a need to do better magnetic detection of the location or proximity of a ferromagnetic object relative to a magnetic sensor. The need exists in a variety of commercial, industrial and automotive applications. For example, in some applications, there is a need to do better magnetic detection of the location or proximity of a passing gear tooth moving near the end of a probe type sensor. This is only one specific application, and there are numerous other applications that have a need detect the location or proximity of a ferromagnetic object relative to a magnetic sensor.
A number of proximity sensing devices based on magnetic sensing have been utilized in the past. Variable reluctance sensors (VRS) have been used in which the motion of gear teeth causes the net flux change in the magnetic field provided by a permanent magnet creates a voltage in a coil wrapped around the magnet. However, for lower gear teeth speeds, the voltage generated is often small and difficult to detect above the ambient noise.
Hall type magnetic sensors which include a permanent magnet and a Hall effect type transducer have also been used in gear teeth sensing applications. When a gear tooth is not near the transducer face, a fixed level of magnetic field is detected by the transducer. When a tooth is moved into proximity to the sensor, the tooth acts as a flux concentrator to increase the field detected. However, this increase in the detected field relative to the fixed level is often small, which can result in a relatively small output signal and a relatively poor signal to noise ratio.
A need exists for a proximity sensor which is capable of producing a relatively larger output signal than past proximity sensors. A need also exists for a proximity sensor that can produce an output signal that is relatively independent of the frequency at which, for example, gear teeth or the like pass the sensor.